Tears in Heaven
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: This is a song fic from the part in the series when Nuriko is killed. The song I picked is Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. This song always makes me cry and I thought it would fit perfectly in this scene. Rated PG because of a few cuss words. ENJOY!


A/N: This is my first song fic. When ever I hear this song it makes me cry so I decided to make the scene that makes me cry from FY and mix it with this song. I hope you enjoy it. The song is "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi

Miaka stood over Nuriko's lifeless body. Streams of tears fell down her cheeks. "He was just smiling…" She trailed off.

Tasuki sat against a rock, holding back his tears. "Why Nuriko? Why?"

Miaka fell onto Nuriko's body hysterically crying. Tamahome looked toward the sky. First Nuriko died then he must listen to Miaka cry. He walked over to her and pulled her off Nuriko's body.

"Oh Tamahome!" She wailed.

Tasuki's tears then began to fall. Tamahome looked over at him and Tasuki wiped his nose.

"Tamahome, he was just smiling." Miaka gasped for breath.

Tasuki got up began to dig through the snow with his bare hands.

"Tasuki, you'll catch a cold!" Tamahome yelled to him.

"I don't care. Nuriko deserves an honorable burial and I want to give it to him."

Tamahome put Miaka down and walked over to Tasuki and helped him dig.

Miaka moved some hair out of Nuriko's eyes. "You were such a beautiful girl, I bet your sister would be proud." One of Miaka's tears fell on his cheek.

"Miaka come here."

Miaka got up and walked over to them. Tasuki was blowing on his wet hands trying to warm them.

"Is this big enough for Nuriko?" Tamahome motioned toward the hole they had made.

Miaka nodded. The boys then picked up Nuriko and placed him inside the grave they had made for him. They all stood around him and looked down at his body. Tamahome wrapped his arms around Miaka's shoulders. They all closed their eyes and prayed to themselves. Tasuki then placed the snow back over him. The last thing Miaka saw was the smile that never faded from his face.

Miaka smiled and then gathered two sticks. She removed the ribbons from her hair. With one of them she tied the two sticks together into the form of a cross. With her other she tied it to the top so when the wind came through the ribbon would blow along with it. Nuriko's grave was then marked.

Miaka then walked over to Tamahome and he put his arms around her. They then began to walk down the hill.

= = = = =

Tasuki sat in an empty room. His back was to the wall. He tilted his head toward the ceiling holding back his tears.

"Damn it Nuriko, why did you have to die?"

A guitar propped up against the adjacent wall caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. He walked back to where he was sitting. He began to strum at a few of the strings. Thoughts of Nuriko swam through his head. He then began to think of a song. Nothing was good enough to fulfill all of the emotions he was feeling. He decided to make up the song as he went along. He found a rhythm then went along. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"Would you know my name,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven._

_Would it be the same,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven._

_I must be stong and carry on,_

_cause__ I know, I don't belong_

_here__ in heaven."_

Tasuki smiled and closed his eyes and searched for the next words.

_"Would you hold my hand,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven._

_Would you help me stand,_

_If I saw you in heaven.___

_I'll find my way through night and day,_

_cause__ I know I just can't stay,_

_here__ in heaven."_

Miaka placed her ear to the door after hearing the music. Tasuki returned to the first verse.

_"Would you know my name,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven._

_Would it be the same,_

_If I saw you in heaven.___

_I must be strong and carry on_

_cause__ I know I don't belong_

_here__ in heaven."_

Miaka walked in. "Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven." Tasuki smiled at her.

"Do you want to sing with me?" Tasuki asked her.

"Yeah, the song is so beautiful."

Tasuki turned to Miaka. "Would _you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven._"

"_Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven._" Miaka smiled at him.

"_I'll find my way_." He looked down at the guitar.

"_Through night and day_."

"'_Cause__ I know I just can't stay_."

"_Here in heaven_." Miaka sang with conviction.

Tamahome was frustrated and he found a sack full of some type of material, but he didn't take the time to inspect it. He began to punch it to release his anger. He began to sing as he did so.

_"Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please."_

Miaka moved some hair behind her ear. She looked at Tasuki and he knew she had something to sing.

_"Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure._

_And I know there'll be no more,_

_Tears in heaven."___

When Miaka finished tears had swelled in her eyes.

Tasuki started the first verse over.

"_Would you know my name,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven."_

_"Would it be the same,_

_if__ I saw you in heaven."_

_"I must be strong and carry on."_

_"'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven."_

Miaka smiled widely.

Tamahome saw them and smiled. He found the picture of all of them on the boat. He saw Nuriko. " 'Cause I know, I don't belong, here in heaven." He quietly said to the picture. He then put the picture back to where it was. He heard Miaka and Tasuki belt the last line of the song. _"I must be strong, and carry on, cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_."

Tamahome pictured Nuriko's smile as they buried her. "I'll see you in heaven Nuriko." He then walked over to Miaka and Tasuki, smiling.

_…and I know there'll be no more, Tears in Heaven._


End file.
